


Hoe Point

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Italics, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, he aint here for this romance bullshit, idk what else to tag this as, keith searches for the Truth, lance has a dirty mind ok, the piniest of pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Shiro is hard at work on a case when Lance of all people shows up and throws himself into danger. Of course this is how his Tuesday starts.





	Hoe Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fucking favorite one so far, other than Craig. I just like really weird small town people ok?

Shiro sat in the police car waiting while his eyes scanned every inch of the corner store doors, with one hand on his car door, the other hand on a cookie.

He was currently staking out the corner store, lately it had been robbed exactly on the same night, same time for the past two weeks and tonight Shiro was going to put an end to it. It wasn’t the most exciting of cases compared to cases he dealt with in the big city, but as small as this town was, you take what you can get.

If only his partner Keith understood that. He pictured the aforementioned indifferent cop, shaking his head no when he was asked to join Shiro on this late night task force.

“Yeah here’s what I’m going to do Shiro; exactly not that. I have other things to do.”

“You mean like buying more red string for your conspiracy boards?” Shiro raised an eyebrow unimpressed only for Keith to walk away grumbling. So it was just him out now.

Thinking back on it earlier, it would have been for the best if Keith hadn’t tagged along that evening, given his attitude when they were questioning the cashier the first time his store was robbed. The whole evening was spent sighing, questioning the sanity of this town, and adding another chapter to his endless stories of weird shit that’s happened here, copyright currently pending.

~

_They got a call to check out the same corner store that had been robbed the week prior, Shiro and Keith going since Shiro volunteered the both of them. They had arrived there, the store looking neat and orderly except for the police caution tape around a giant puddle of piss-looking liquid in front of the energy drinks section. The cashier had been nice, respectful, and somewhat helpful in his description of the man, aside from the fact he was slightly intoxicated, it went fairly well. After taking note of the scene of the crime, Shiro had wandered over to the cashier, Keith at his heels and began taking out his little notepad, ready for some answers._

_“Sir were there any identifying or stand out traits the person had?” Shiro asked, pen at the ready. The cashier twitched his mustache in thought, scratching a bit too slowly as he muttered to himself._

_“Well…I’d say he was probably about in his late twenties? He wore a bunch of camouflage, had a backwards cap that said ‘Gone Squatchin’ and he had a gardening hoe with him.” He stated matter of factly. Shiro felt his left eye just twitching at the mention of that last part._

_This robber could practically be anybody in this town ugh, Shiro thought sullen._

_“Aside from the hat, did he mention anything else about Sasquatch sir?” Keith piped up who appeared bored from the looks of it till the description of the hat came up._

_“Keith, not now. Did he..I can’t believe I’m saying this, did he threaten you with the hoe sir?” Shiro asked, voice full of disbelief. Who the hell robs a corner store with a hoe?_

_“Actually no, he was really polite, came in here, looked around, just carrying his hoe, so I thought ‘Ok must’ve been gardening or something’ and then he raided the monster energy drinks. I cleaned up my counter, thinking he was going to purchase them all, when he turned to me and said ‘See you later, have a good night!’ I about just pissed myself in shock! I then called out, ‘Now hold up! You gotta pay for those sir’ and he pointed at me with the hoe then and said ‘No thank you. Good night’ and walked away! He only got real violent when he realized he had a Zero Calorie Monster in his bundle and threw that son o’ bitch, like he was playing for the Red Sox.”_

_“So..he was a shitty pitcher then?”_

_“Keith! Sorry about that sir, so the man didn’t steal any cash, just Monster energy drinks?” Shiro recapped, mostly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or making this up. The cashier nodded._

_“Ee-yep.” Shiro clenched his fist as he thanked the cashier for his time and stormed out, Keith following after._

~

Shiro clenched the steering wheel with his prosthetic, his memory of that night fading as he stared at the dimly lit corner store, empty except for the same cashier, as if the building was mocking him.

That had been two weeks ago and now the same guy had held the same store up again with the garden hoe. Shiro was going to nip this at the bud right away. He had been staking out the same store every night since the last robbery around the same time the robber strikes. He wanted to make sure that this was a routine and to make sure the thief didn’t pull any ulterior motives.

At least he had a batch of the cookies he and Lance made three weeks ago. Shiro smiled thinking about the last time he saw Lance, how he looked perfect and glowed like an angel in the bar’s dim lighting while he sang. It was some cover rendition of a popular artist, maybe Lana del Rey? Shiro guessed. Shiro never really paid attention who Lance was covering, his voice was all he needed. The smooth playful lilt to his words as he crooned while his long fingers strummed the guitar always distracted Shiro and took him away from the real world for just a bit.It almost made Lance seem otherworldly in a way. His voice plus the way his clothes showed off his lithe body reminded Shiro of a greek god, sensual but unobtainable in a way. Yet here he was, pining like a thirsty fuckboy off Tinder and-hey there goes Lance right now actually. Wait-

“Crap!” Shiro yelped watching helplessly as Lance innocently strolled inside the store, like an unaware deer being led into a trap, with no idea that the store was about to become a crime scene in minutes. Is he that oblivious or does he not read the news? Most normal people avoid going out this late to begin with! Shiro scrambled to get out of the car when he realized he would be blowing his cover if he were to stop Lance from whatever he was doing and the potential suspect would try again another night or the next week. Shiro could not risk anymore sleepless nights for this.

“Double crap!” Shiro smacked his head on the steering wheel, groaning in frustration till he peeked up, now spotting another person walking into the store. The person was wearing camo, which wasn’t unusual, but he was toting a garden hoe, which was unusual.

“Shit!” Shiro full on panicked now, watching as the robber strode into the store, hoe at the ready.

                                                                                                     ********

Lance hummed to himself as he paced down the small aisles to where the cheap coffee station was set up. He had stayed up almost the entire night, writing up new songs, practicing them, and rehearsing the new cover song he’d been preparing. It may have been inspired by his feelings regarding a certain officer, or not, at least thats what his excuse is to Hunk every time his nosey friend asked. He couldn’t help it if he happened to notice how relaxed Shiro was whenever he went up and performed on stage, maybe he was egotistical in a way but he liked seeing Shiro unwind because of his music. The man was stressed enough from whatever happened in his past and his current job, it wouldn’t hurt to help relieve that stress.

Lance smirked thinking of a couple other stress relieving things he could do to the officer. Like going down on his knees, with Shiro’s fingers grasping his hair, pulling him forward and gasping as Lance took his whole length, he liked how well endowed he made the officer in his imagination, it probably wasn’t too far off from the real-

“Ow!” Lance cried out, a bit of hot coffee splashing on his hand. Lance waved his hand a little, trying to cool it off. That’s what he got for his imposing sexy thoughts, he grumbled. He needed to quit fantasizing(for now at least) and get back to work!

Of course, staying up to work required more energy and unfortunately that energy Lance needed was all out at the apartment and the grocery stores were closed. Lance had almost given up when he remembered the corner store down the block from his place was open 24 hours, obviously the best choice for his coffee needs!

Lance glanced up from his coffee prepping, casually peering around the store. The cashier who had been sipping on a beer, probably his fifth one, was busy watching something on his small tv set behind the counter. The door jingled open, signaling another customer coming in, Lance spotted a bit of camo before turning back to his coffee, wanting to head home soon and get back to writing. He yawned as he finished the coffee, taking a gentle, appreciative sip before twisting his face in repulsion.

Yeah he’d have to make Hunk get some coffee tomorrow from the store, this shit will not do another night.

Relaxed and ready to go home, Lance strode towards the counter, eyes glancing at the little fridge of energy drinks, their colorful cans beckoning to him. Lance sighed, shrugging to himself as he took a regular Monster energy drink out, thinking a little boost wouldn’t be too bad either before approaching the counter again. As he dug his wallet out he noticed the camo guy was back again and..carrying a garden hoe? Lance shook his head.

This town is full of weirdos, this is probably the least craziest thing I’ve seen, Lance thought as someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

Lance turned curious only to be met with a garden hoe, less than two inches in front of his face.

“Hand over that Monster, boy.” Camo guy stated, his voice tight and borderline angry as his piercing eyes never left Lance’s face. Lance would have been scared if the guy a) was demanding money and not the Monster, and b) wasn’t wearing a Sasquatch themed hat and threatening him WITH A GARDEN HOE OF ALL THINGS. Lance scoffed, pushing the tool out of his face as he crossed his arms, glaring at the man.

“No! I need the energy right now, this is the only time I have to work on my music and this shit coffee by itself isn’t gonna cut it. You have plenty of energy drinks anyways!” Lance argued, pointing at the cart full of Monsters.

“And I want that one as well. Now hand it over or else!”

“Or else what? You’ll plant a garden right before me?” Lance challenged, eyes narrowing as the camo guy narrowed his back.

“You haven’t seen this hoe in action”

“That doesn’t sound right…”

“Yeah, that one got away from me there.”

“Lance!” Lance turned to face the new person, camo guy turning as well, to see Shiro stand in the open doorway, looking panicked and out of breath.

“Lance..get away from him...He’s robbing the store!” Shiro warned, drawing up to his full height as Lance raised an eyebrow.

“What? He is?” He asked just as camo guy backed away, leaving his cart and pointing the hoe towards Shiro now.

“Don’t come any closer..”

“Sir, drop the weapon and get on the ground now.” Shiro ordered with Lance glancing back and forth between the two confused.

“Holy crow, what is happening?!” He yelled right as camo guy slammed the blunt end of the hoe into Lance’s side, causing him to cry out as he dropped to the ground in pain.

“Lance!”

“Alright Officer, you let me go and thats the only thing thats gonna happen to him…Also I want his monster.” He told the cashier who had been sitting there at the register watching the events go down like it was a normal Tuesday night for him. After the past two weeks, it probably was. Shiro raised his hands in surrender, giving the man a placating look.

“Okay just don’t hurt anyone else, theres no need for that.” He eyed Lance curled up against the register counter, thankfully sitting up but glaring hardcore at camo guy, rubbing his stomach lightly. Camo guy took Lance’s Monster and the others in the cart beside him, pointing his hoe at Shiro as he inched out of the store. As he was about to bolt, Shiro grabbed the end of the hoe, pulling the man forward, yanking the tool out of his grip. Camo guy stumbled, giving Shiro enough free time to wrap camo guys arms above his head, putting him in a headlock.

“Dammit let me go!”

“Call 911.” Shiro ordered the cashier, Lance watching in amazement as Shiro read the man his rights, as he lowered the still struggling man to the ground, grabbing his handcuffs and handcuffing the man.

“Shiro! That was amazing!” Lance cheered as he got up, wincing only slightly at the pain from his side which Shiro quickly noticed.

“Are you alright Lance? Are you bleeding anywhere? He didn’t threaten you too much did he? I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner!” Shiro apologized, mouth rambling till Lance placed two fingers over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Shiro I’m ok! Err-I’ll have a bruise most likely, but I’m ok! I promise!” Lance beamed up at him, earning a small smile in return.

Which quickly turned into a small frown.

“What are you doing up this late anyways? Don't you have an early shift tomorrow?” Shiro asked or more like scolded as Lance sweated, quickly bumbling excuses about his music and finding ‘sudden inspiration’.

                                                                                                      *******

The backup finally arrived in no time(it being a small town and the station was about five minutes away). The robber was detained, now waiting in the backseat as they prepared to take him downtown for a holding cell until it was decided what his punishment would be. He was identified as a single, lonely adult male, still living in the basement of his grandma's, mostly playing video games and working part time at a gun store.

Shiro and Lance got a kick out of that bit of information.

“Seriously dude?” Lance had questioned, releasing his grip on the icepack Shiro gave him for his bruised side. “You work at a store full of guns and your weapon of choice is a gardening tool?” The man had just given them a glare.

“Hey guns should be used responsibly! Like shooting squirrels out of pear tress!” He yelled before another officer told him to shut up as they drove away.

Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair after the long night. It was now roughly around five-thirty, a time Lance said he normally would be up to get ready for his shift at work, but after a little convincing talk from Shiro, he had decided he was just going to call out for the day. Shiro glanced back at Lance who was sitting in the passenger seat of his squad car, resting and texting someone, probably Hunk. Shiro walked over, ready to offer the man a ride home when Lance’s head popped up and gave him the biggest smile that stopped him in his tracks.

“Shiro, thanks again for saving me! At this point I owe you like a million cookies!” Lance laughed nervously. Amongst other things if he's interested, Lance thought, his earlier r-rated scene replaying with Shiro’s big cock-

“It’s no problem Lance, thankfully I happened to be here.” Shiro smiled gently as a blush rose to Lance’s cheeks. Thank god Shiro wasn’t a mind reader.

“Y-yeah I’ll say! I wonder why that guy needed so many Monsters anyways?” Lance questioned, hoping for a distraction. Shiro sighed as he crossed his arms facing the little store.

“All he said was ‘it was just another Tuesday’ and left it at that. I don’t get these people sometimes..” Shiro muttered earning a shrug from Lance.

“Well at least we’re normal, right?” Lance inquired earning a snort from the cop.

“How about I take you home? I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Shiro offered, already heading to the drivers seat as Lance nodded, pulling his door closed and buckling his seat. He’d already given his statement to the police, resting the icepack against his side where he had a bruise, a battle scar he had told Shiro, and argued that it made him look badass.

The ride back to Lance’s apartment was quiet, as Lance felt exhaustion creeping on him but also his mind going back to sucking Shiro’s dick as a thank you. Maybe he could subliminally put that in a song? Either way he needed a vacation after this whole event and he was dragging the attractive cop with him. As they pulled up in the apartment’s parking spaces, Lance could see a light on from his window, knowing Hunk was definitely awake and freaking out if his earlier texts hadn’t already implied so.

“So...” Lance twiddled his thumbs, not sure what to say now. He heard slight movement and turned to see Shiro leaning forward, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest, hands coming up to rest on Shiro’s pecs.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Shiro mumbled, his face pressed into Lance’s shoulder, almost tickling his skin making Lance squeeze the officer in return.

“Only because of you.” Lance reminded. They hugged it out another few seconds before both of them pulled away, cheeks bursting in embarrassment and shame, both too oblivious to notice the matching set on the other’s face.

“Well, have a good night Officer~” Lance teased, hoping his wavering voice wasn’t too obvious while Shiro just nodded, waving his hand reflexively.

“Take it easy. Text me how you’re doing tomorrow okay?”He asked, earning a nod from Lance.

“Will do. Bye Officer! My hero!” Lance fake swooned, shutting the door as Shiro chuckled. Shiro waved goodbye once again before pulling out of the parking lot and heading down the road. Lance watched the cop car disappear before he toed his shoe on the pavement, wondering how long this awkward tango was going to go on till one of them finally stopped and faced the music. He had to tell him soon.

“Dammit..”

*******

“Hey Shiro, theres a package for you!” Keith announced, handing over a box to Shiro who looked over it curiously.

“Why the hell would someone send me mail here?” He questioned, opening it and blushing at the abundance of cookies, in many different flavors inside.

“Somebody sent you cookies? Who are they from?” Keith asked mildly surprised and a little envious. He wanted cookies too dammit.

Shiro picked up a card barely hidden beneath the stack, opening it to see the inside covered in scrawly handwriting and little doodles, blushing at the sweet words written.

“They’re from Lance.” He breathed.

“Oh! You mean, THE Lance~” Keith smirked, reaching for a cookie when Shiro slapped his hand away.

“You didn’t help with the case. No cookies for you.” Shiro stated, smiling evilly as he popped one in his mouth, grinning at Keith’s sullen expression the whole time. As Keith walked away, he took the card Lance wrote for him and tucked it in his desk drawer for safekeeping. This man was going to be the death of him, but he was oddly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I also dont know shit about cops except theyre scary and make me wanna cry. 
> 
> Also we meet Keith! He was that one person Shiro thought was normal in this weird town till Keith started mentioning why he moved to the town; so he could look for cryptids in the areas surrounding the city. Shiro lost hope after that.


End file.
